Can You Hear Me?
by PanicWithAsh
Summary: Seth's out, but he's breathing and overly warm. Dean curses because he's really not a god damn nurse and he doesn't really know how to deal with all of this, but he can't explain how he found Seth passed out in his room without sounding suspicious. Prompt fill from tumblr. Fainting, Hurt/Comfort fic. Ambrollins.


_Disclaimer: The author is in no way, shape, or form in any form of association with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story, or anything else. I just wrote the thing. Please enjoy._

* * *

><p>It happens to everyone every now and again, doesn't it? Those times you just get kind of dizzy and things just start going white? Because that's where Seth finds himself now. He was back in the hotel, taking a shower and thinking about how he needs to go get some ice before he goes to bed. It had been a tiring day and he was exhausted more than anything. Not to mention that Dean had attacked him, but he was sure he would understand if he told him he wasn't in the mood for anything.<p>

He gets out of the shower and wraps himself in a robe before going and sitting on the bed for a moment. He rubs his hands down his face and is trying to talk himself into getting ice because the room suddenly feels like it's a few degrees too hot. He's almost talked himself into it when he hears the knock on the door, knowing it's Dean. He sighs to himself and stands up. It seems to be a bad idea, before suddenly his head feels light and heavy at the same time. The edges of his vision start to turn white and panic sears through him.

"Dean," he croaks out as he hits the wall close to him when he tries to take a step, it making a noticeable thud before his vision goes dark and he's fainted.

Dean barely hears his name, but the thud is more than noticeable, and he's panicking immediately, telling himself not to cause a scene. He quickly uses a card from his pocket and breaks into the room soundlessly, slipping in and shutting the door before rushing in.

Seth's out, but he's breathing and overly warm. Dean curses because he's really not a god damn nurse and he doesn't really know how to deal with all of this, but he can't explain how he found Seth passed out in his room without sounding suspicious.

He takes a deep breath and – without any intentions, Seth is just too warm – undoes the robe to try and let his body cool off some. He gently places his hands on either side of Seth's face – he has to forget they're supposed to be enemies right now, he really does. This is his brother, he needs him – and leans to gently press his forehead to Seth's.

"Hey, hey, can you hear me?" Dean whispers, feeling his heart still beating frantically in panic still, but he couldn't let that drive his actions. "Hey, Sethie. Seth. Princess. Can you hear me? C'mon, I know you're in there. Don't make me go get Roman and have him jump on you."

Dean watches as Seth's eyelids twitch and he makes a soft, damaged noise as he wakes up, eyes opening up, blurry and unfocused.

"There you are," Dean whispers, immediately moving away, trying to give Seth his space now, moving a hand to Seth's hair. "There you are, Princess. It's okay, just lay down there for a minute, okay? "Nurse Dean is here," he says, trying to joke, his heart aching with how it's still beating.

"How long was I out?" Seth mutters, voice sounding scratchy and soft. Dean makes a note to get him some water as soon as he's sure he's not going to pass out again.

"Not too long. Just fainted is all. Lucky I was outside the door and know how to break in, right?" He whispers and Seth offers a weak smile, his brows furrowing as he shifts some.

"I'm fine now," Seth murmurs, but Dean doesn't believe him, but he helps him sit up slowly, watching the other's face that had been gaining color go paler.

"Hey, hey, eyes on me," Dean tells him and Seth looks to him, focusing on him, glossy eyes clearing slowly. "There you go. C'mon, we're going to sit down for a while, but let's move you to the bed."

Seth nods, moving to stand, but Dean wasn't going to allow that. He gently tucks his arms around Seth and stands, picking him up and moving them onto the bed, where he sits and keeps him in his lap. Seth feels too nauseous to complain.

Dean's hands gently run through Seth's hair, kissing at his temple as Seth tucks his head into the junction of his neck and shoulder. "There, isn't this more comfy than the floor? Here in a minute, I'll go get you some water and a snack from the vending machine. They have some amazing cookies. Those 'Grandma's' brand? The best."

Seth just makes a soft hum, shrugging his robe off his shoulders so it's pooled at his waist to he could cool off some more.

"And after I get your some water and a snack, I'm going to get you a pair of your panties or whatever you wear," Dean seems to assure, causing Seth to chuckle and poke him in the side.

"Don't wear panties," he mutters, like he actually thought that maybe Dean assumed he did.

"You don't?" Dean asks, feigning shock. "Oh, my entire life is a lie."

"Sh'up," Seth mutters, his fingers clutching onto Dean's shirt. "'m thirsty."

"Well, I don't think we should be quenching _your thirst _after something like that happened. You might– oh wait, you meant actually _thirsty_," Dean says, once again trying to make a joke of the situation, just so Seth will smile. It works. "Yeah, yeah, okay. C'mon, let's fix these pillows and have you sit up until I get back, alright?"

Seth makes a soft noise of agreement and Dean fixes the pillows into a comfortable seat back and shifts Seth from his lap to them.

"You stay put, Princess. Your Prince Charming will be right back with snacks and beverages," Dean says, standing, but Seth catches his wrist.

"And ice," he says, seriously, and Dean stares at him, arching a brow, but Seth seems adamant, so Dean nods.

"And ice," he finally agrees, patting Seth's cheek and grabbing the ice bucket before heading out.

He doesn't know how he does it, but he manages to get ice, get cookies, and get a few water bottles without seeing a single other person so he doesn't have to explain why he's not in his room. He's quite thankful for that.

He breaks into Seth's room again – because he didn't grab the key, he's an idiot – and enters to find Seth still sitting up, color back to his face, watching the news.

"Look who's all pink and pretty again~" Dean jokes at him and Seth scowls at him, which lets Dean know he really is back to normal for the most part. Dean throws him a pack of cookies and grabs one of the plastic cups of the room, putting ice and water into it before moving to get it to Seth, who drinks it and then opens the pack of cookies, taking a bite of one.

"You don't have to stick around now. 'm fine," Seth tells him, but Dean doesn't listen, going through his former teammate's bag, throwing things all around before he's tossing the man a pair of underwear, ignoring the Money in the Bank suitcase leaned against the dresser.

"Nope, I don't have to, but I'm here anyway, so, let's watch whatever B-list movie we can find on TV and relax since you've been going Snow White or Sleeping Beauty or what the fuck ever by passing out," Dean states.

"You're really obsessed with being a princess, you asshole," Seth grumbles at him after a mouthful of cookie, and Dean just shrugs nonchalantly.

"Yep."

Seth stares at him for a moment, pulling his underwear on and dropping the robe to the floor as Dean opens his own cookies, chomping on it. They're still for a while before Dean is toeing off his shoes and moving to get in the bed beside Seth.

Dean takes charge of the remote, finding The Lost World: Jurassic Park on FX and keeping it on as he finishes his cookies. Seth finishes his own cookies and drinks his water, before he goes to watching the movie some, his eyes casting back to Dean every few minutes.

He must have been worried, Dean. He always thinks with his heart. He could only imagine the panic of finding Seth passed out. He doesn't remember much about the first few seconds of waking up, but he remembers Dean's voice and his hands. He gnaws on the inside of his mouth for a moment, remembering the way that Dean held him when he wanted to make sure Seth was okay.

"I-I'm starting to feel kind of…" He trails off and Dean looks at him again, a flash of panic in his eyes, wrapping an arm around Seth's shoulders and pushing a comforting hand into his hair.

"C'mon, lean on me a bit, it'll be okay," Dean whispers and Seth does so after a moment, both of their eyes going back to the TV. It's almost like it used to be. Dean glances at him again after a moment and brushes at Seth's beard. "Got crumbs all in your beard," he mutters, and then it goes quiet again.

Soon, Seth's exhaustion gets to him and he falls asleep leant against Dean. Dean kisses Seth's head after he's sure he's asleep and his eyes go back to the TV. He falls asleep against the headboard after he's sure Seth will be fine.

It seems no matter what he does, he always is going to be there when Seth needs him – even if Seth recently hasn't been there when Dean needed him. Seth's still his best friend, even if he doesn't know it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This was a prompt fill on tumblr. If you have a prompt you want me to fill, come look at me at <strong>_


End file.
